1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Light Emitting Diode (LED), more particularly, which has multiple lenses and an intermediate layer between the lenses in order to radiate light from an LED chip in a desired direction and/or beam angle without using a complicated lens configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical LED is fabricated by a following process, in which an LED chip is placed on a reflector, the chip are connected with leads via wires, and resin material for example transparent resin is molded over a resultant structure. Then, light beams emitted from the LED chip are radiated to the outside in a specific beam angle according to the geometry of the reflector and the configuration of the molded resin.
The beam angle is very small in case of a lamp-type LED. Although a dome-type LED has a relatively larger beam angle, the beam angle is generally within 120°.
An approach to widen the beam angle is disclosed in Korea Patent No. 10-405453, entitled “Chip Light Emitting Diode and Fabrication Method Thereof.” The LED disclosed in the above document includes a PCB, a metal pad and leads installed on the PCB at a predetermined distance, an LED chip mounted on the metal pad, wires electrically connecting the LED chip with the leads and a molding package rounded over the PCB to cover the LED chip, the wires and the leads.
The LED can increase the beam angle from conventional 120° up to about 160° according to the configuration of the rounded molding package.
However, this approach also fails to disclose any means for realizing a beam angle exceeding 160°. In addition, this approach neither discloses any solution for realizing a narrow beam angle in a specific range.